Well Shit
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Rated M! Think of the worst thing you can imagine, then animate it into Yu-Gi-Oh, and this is it. Also, I own the story this is based off of. The Short Life Of Libby Baily.


"Dad I have Hikari's birthday party tonight." Isis lies rather convincingly "okay Isis have fun." Mr Ishtar replies, silently wondering why she goes out every other night for various reasons such as birthday parties, homework groups, school functions and sleepovers. He very rarely says no to anything that she asks for and she loves him for that. Little does he know, that is **NEVER** where she goes.

"Isis?" Bakura calls slowly and sexily his tender voice portraying love and lust "coming baby" She replies in a silky, sly loving voice.

She enters the room wearing nothing more than skimpy black lingerie complementing her amazing hourglass figure a significant contrast to her porcelain white skin and delicate auburn (Recently hair dyed) hair - and magnificent knee-high leather stiletto boots. "Whoa! Isis baby come here!" Bakura cheers "such a pity I have to take that of you baby…" he adds with an extremely sarcastic mockery of a sad tone dripping off the words he spoke. She slaps him playfully "is it really that sad? I could keep my clothes on…" her voice suddenly seems innocent and naive. "Screw that!" he roars playfully "will I do?" her devilish smirk returns, clearly showing lust on her amazingly, angelic features. "Oh yeah…" he says grasping her left ankle and removing her boot…

After stripping her down completely he kisses her delicate breast and she slithers her hand down to his balls. He shudders. "Oh c'mon you know you want to…" she whispers tracing her tongue along the lobe of his ear. Bakura slides his head down tracing his tongue over all the imperfections and flaws of Isis's silken skin raising gooseflesh upon her stomach. His hand rubs softly at her pussy. He looks into her eyes before going down and kissing her cunt. He slides his tongue into the slit of her virtue. She grasps his hair tenderly and pants as she comes. Bakura ravenously feasts on her juices and cum grinning evilly as she moans. He came back up and kissed her on the lips, their tongues dancing madly. They both pull away at the same time, but still so close to each other. Bakura looks Isis directly in the eye and she smiles sexily. The invitation need not be spoken. She lays down and it begins.

Bakura slides his straining cock inside her tight cunt. Her hands grip either side of the bed tightly as she moans in utter contentment. He starts slowly. Sliding in, and out. In, and out. He eventually speeds up, and keeps speeding up, until Isis is screaming in pleasure and even he is gasping to get air in. "Oh god" he pants, very out of breath. "I'm Cumming…" his panting more out of breath then before. Isis bit her lip because seemingly impossible but Bakura actually manages to speed up as he comes inside her tight hot body.

They lay there in each other's arms, bodies lined in sweat, as the endorphins and bliss of making love take their toll on Isis and Bakura's now aching bodies. A while longer they lay there taking in each other's imperfections, practically high due to the amazing, eternal feeling of unison. The love residing between them seems perfect and never ending until...

"'Kura?" Isis seams slightly upset and unnerved. "Yeah?" he replies curiously "You know I love you more than anything... And I know we've been together for ages baby… But… All the charges, all the theft and attempted murder… " she trailed off. "Isis? Baby? What's this all about?" Then, it hits him. "God Isis, no! Don't leave. I need you. I'll stop. I promise! Just please, stay?" He cries pleadingly. With hot salty tears running down her cheek she looks up at him and sobs "I have to… God forgive me, I don't want to baby but, I have too." "NO!" Bakura screams violently now more angry than upset "NO! YOU DON'T!" She kisses him passionately catching him off guard "I'm sorry. But she deserves better than an ex criminal…" Isis whispers into Bakura's ear then tried to run out of his apartment but he catches her arm and swings her violently back to him. With both sadness and anger coursing through him, darkening his eyes until they didn't even shimmer in the moon light slipping through the curtain, he kicks her in the stomach and sends her flying across the room and she smashes into the wall about six feet from the door. "Free fucking abortion!" He yells hatefully as he walks over to her. She crawls to the door attempting and again failing to escape that awful hateful place, Bakura picks her up and throws her through the window shattering the glass, she lands in the rose bush her skin ripped and torn by the thorns. Naked and bleeding she runs off to her secret hiding place where she keeps spare clothes and a first aid kit.

"Rin!" he calls angrily for his most loyal servant. "You rang m' lord?" she asks with a hidden quaver in her words. "Get me a drink... Something really strong, I'm in a bad mood!" he growls "Yes m' lord" her oily voice made it sound somewhat like a death sentence.

**4 months later**

He awakes to a small stone room. It reeks of death. The walls smeared with blood. Fresh blood; dripping into small pools on the rough floor. Ancient footsteps still echo through the haunted halls. His heart in his mouth, he listens to the rattle of chains coming from somewhere other than his own shackles. The eerie silence of impending death is broken sporadically by the tortured screams of a woman, heard but out of sight. Comprehension creeps slowly out of his weary discombobulation and his ear-splitting scream is like that of a banshee.

"Where the fucking hell am I?" he yells, his voice hoarse from screaming "in the masters dungeon." The oily reply is whispered in a voice like fingernails down the blackboard. "Not that it matters," the bodiless voice continues, "he'll be here for you anytime now … now that you're awake." The voice chuckles, raising gooseflesh on his skin.

The room turns icy, and he is aware that another has entered. His eyes search desperately for them but his bindings prevent him from turning his head.

"Ishtar?" The softly spoken voice makes his skin crawl and his insides jump. His heart races as dread once more overtakes him. "Rin. Please bring Ishtar to my... P_laypen_."

"Yes, master." He hears the shuffling footsteps leave the room as another scream rings out.

I'm. . .

"Dad? You home yet? Dad!"

The 16 year old checks the kitchen and living room before making her way to her father's bedroom. The room is a mess, bed covers strewn all over the floor and the lamp turned over and smashed. The wall paper is ripped and the carpets are shredded and soaked in blood. She screams.

"911 emergency. What service do you require?" Isis wants to smash the phone at the operators calm, almost bored, question.

"Police. I need the police. Please."

"Transferring you now."

Libby beats out a tattoo with her fingers, impatiently listening to the shitty music on hold.

"Chief Constable Davis. How can I help you?"

"I think my Dad's been kidnapped."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"I'm Isis Ishtar, and I'm 16 years old. Please can you help me?"

"All right, love, we'll send someone round there shortly. Now can you give me an address?"

"Yeah, sorry. 7A Dwarves Drive."

"Ok, just stay on the line and we'll have someone there soon."

I'm. . .

"You fucking what?" Mr Ishtar bellows, struggling against Rin's cast iron grip. Bakura "the icy one" turns slowly around and stares at him. Stepping closer, he slaps Mr Ishtar hard across the face.

"Ishtar. You will refrain from using such foul language in my presence. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Ishtar spits blood and stares at his cruel, vile captor.

I'm. . .

"Good Lord and the Virgin Mary!" The officer's thick brogue lilted his words. "What the bleedin' heck happened in here?" The officer gawked at the mess and then at the white and trembling Isis. "Are you alright?"

Isis nodded silently and handed the officer the note she was holding. "He left this."

"_Dearest Isis,_" the officer read aloud, "_I know your secret. Unless you want the entire population of Domino knowing, you will come to my place tonight to discuss our deal. If keeping your secret … secret is not incentive enough, I have taken your father captive. If you ever want to see him alive again, you know what to do. - B_"

The officer looked up at V. "Do you have any idea who this 'B' character is?"

Isis swallowed. "Y…yes." She closed her eyes and gathered her strength. "He was … a lover… my lover … once." You could almost feel her awkwardness the way she said it "But I left him as soon as I knew he was bad news. I swear Officer, I swear on my father's life…"

"Oh really?" Officer Jacobs eyes her suspiciously. "No" she let a single tear slip down her porcelain white cheek "I couldn't leave but I knew I had too..." three more tears to follow her first. "Officer he will stop at nothing, I must go to him" Isis cries before dodging the police officer darting out the door.

I'm. . .

"Are you crazy!?" Mr Ishtar spits at Bakura "you brought me here to tie me to the fucking toilet, naked!?" "No" Bakura laughs and rolls his eyes "I brought you here to lure your goodie goodie daughter to me and you are naked to show my control over this situation." Mr Ishtar ponders for a while then a while longer before snapping back "what the fuck do you want with Isis!?" "Well she hasn't spoken to me since we broke up and..." "You were dating my fucking daughter without my damn permission?" Mr Ishtar roars "yes." Bakura says smugly "that's not all we were doing... and speak of the devil, here she is running up here to _save _you." Bakura places duct tape over Mr Ishtar's mouth and locks him in the bathroom so that no one would see or hear him "Isis my sweet, sweet Isis. Oh how I've missed you, come here my love" "Oh! Cut the crap Bakura! I'm here for my father, nothing more!" "Oh but Isis that's not what your here for, you miss my mischief don't you?" Isis sniffles silently trying to hide how much she really does miss him "You miss those nights I spent buried inside you, you miss my... Love" "no I don't!" Isis's sobbing voice shakes as she slips into Bakura's arms. Bakura grips her to tight and forces her onto his bed he rips her pants and her panties right off, then shoves his fingers forcefully into her sex. Tears of pain and hatred pouring down her face as she tries and fails to stop Bakura from cuffing her to the bed frame. so man memories this brought back to her. Isis's thoughts are cut off when somebody speaks. "This is what happens to pretty little whores who leave me Isis" Bakura moans as he slips his straining arousal inside her cunt.

Each and every time she screams, moans or groans he hits her, enjoying every bruise that appears on her body it feels almost as if he's painting her. As he is about to reach his end he pulls away and shoves his cock up her ass. He blows fast and hard watching the tears pour down her cheeks. "Now it's time for the rest of your punishment" he mutters cruelly as he kicks her to the cold marble floor.

"I'm sorry 'Kura" Isis whimpers "you were right, I was wrong, just please, stop it" "oh Isis, Isis, Isis" Bakura laughs cruelly "the damage is already done, now all I have to do is end you, but why should I stop now, when your father misses you so!?" "Daddy I love you!" Isis screams hoping that her father could hear her from where ever he has been shoved.

Bakura releases Mr Ishtar- the dad - to sit by his daughter who's vision is to clouded by tears to realize he is deprived of clothing. "Bakura" Mr Ishtar moans "why? Bakura why?" "She crossed me, that's why" Bakura laughs "now snap her neck Ishtar, end her pain, kill your own fucking daughter I did." Mr Ishtar shot him a look of complete and utter loathing "'Kura?" Isis mutters through her salty tears "Yes Isis?" "I loathe you!" Bakura stops waiting and holds a small handgun to Mr Ishtar's head "kill her now or it'll be you instead!" Isis looks at her father her face full of anguish and woe. She nods slowly with a weak smile and she whispers "I forgive you Daddy". A single tear escapes her right eye as her father twists her delicate neck.

**SNAP!**

"Oh Ra, Isis, forgive me!" Mr Ishtar's face portraying anger and loathing and sadness all at once "I'm so sorry, Ra forgive me!" he cries again.

Once taken back to the dungeon Mr Ishtar sat there in that foul stink hole cradling Isis's reeking, decomposing corpse  
until he starves to death. When death finally takes him after several weeks of malnutrition, his body feeds Bakura's unquenchable lust for blood and human flesh. Isis's uncleaned skeleton however hangs in Bakura's ancient bed chamber still, along with the scent of her eternally rotting flesh, no longer on her body but never truly gone…


End file.
